Omega Bloon (TMA's Conception)
The Omega Bloon - The Unstable Bloon of Pure Hatred. He resides at the beginning of time. Of all bloons, he is the most evil, going so far as to create an alternate dimension for the sole purpose of killing everybody and destroying the planet for its resources. He is first seen during the special mission The Omega. Since he's not a MOAB-class bloon, glue and ice still have an effect. It takes a mere 1,776 hits to defeat, but that is easily recovered. He pops into 455 Black Bloons upon defeat. He has a bunch of attacks and abilities (None of which are used during your final fight): Summon Darkness: Sends in 500 Uber Resist Black Bloons. This is very rare. The Omega: Used only during the special mission of the same name. It paralyzes towers for 20 seconds and makes them fluctuate between levels of upgraded-ness. Only 2 towers can be affected at once. This is rare. Forsaken Glory: Acts like a Resist Black Bloon for 5 seconds. This is uncommon. Soulless Blizzard: Sends in 225 Uber Resist Zebra Bloons. This is ultra rare. Temples are for Fools: Utterly destroys any TOTMGs that are created. This is passive. Magnetism: Pulls in metal-based projectiles (Dart, Glaive, Shuriken, Tack, 0-2 Missiles, etc). This is passive. Bomb Buster: Any explosive-based abilities (Ground Zero, MOAB Assassin, One-Nuke Wonder) are negated entirely, at the cost of 25 HP. Bring in the Mk. I: Sends in a ZOMG. This is rare. It's Not Over: Upon reaching the end, it flips the ENTIRE MAP around 180 degrees, which also includes itself. Ridin' The Sky Around: Sends in 1 Heliumized MOAB. This is rare. Noobtastic: Sends in 2,000 Blue Bloons for the evulz. This is rare. Pi Storm: Calls in 314 bloons that conform to the first 313 digits of pi (and the 3 at the start), by this pattern: Zeroes are Reds, Ones are Blues, Twos are Greens, Threes are Yellows, Fours are Pinks, Fives are Blacks, Sixes are Zebras, Sevens are Rainbows, Eights are Ceramics, and Nines are MOABs. This is very rare. Lesser Pi Storm: Calls in 31 bloons that are just an alternation between 6 Ceramics and 25 Greens. This is common. History This bloon, along with Alpha Bloon and Mu-Nu Bloon, were the three bloons created at the very beginning of the universe. They were, at first, one single bloon, called the Composite Bloon. However, the three entities soon split, as their personalities were drastically different. Their battles ended up forming the universe as it is today. However, Mu-Nu new that the next battle would destroy everything, so, with his omnipotent powers, he sent them to opposite times; Alpha to before the universe began, and Omega after it ended. Of course, he didn't account for their powers, allowing Omega to return at will, and manipulate the fabric of space and time to split the universe. Both ended up completing their projects, and revealed their power after the defeat of the E.N.T.I.T.Y., when no other stronger force could impede their progress. No matter what, Omega wants to kill everything in every universe, and will stop at nothing to defeat you, the only thing in his path. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses